Aridian Territory
"The Aridian Territory is the youngest of the Whirlpool's territories, its home of the Aridian Bounty Hunter Association" ''-Basic description of the Territory'' The Aridian Territory, or V'lki Gohterii' (Velkee Goat-tear-ee) ''meaning "New Land and Home" in Aridian Tongue, is the youngest of the Whirlpool Territories. Formed directly after the First Galactic War, when the Oltanian Empire was suppressing its remaining slaved dragon populace. The Aridian Territory is home to the immigrated species called the Aridians, its mainly comprised what many say ''"The Arm of the Whirlpool". ' This territory literally is the arm that connects the Whirlpool Galaxy to the Oltani Galaxy. Its the center role of the Bounty Hunter Arc Formation Before its formation, the Aridians; a dinosaur/raptor species, were native to a planet inside the Oltani Galaxy called Aridia. The Aridians were enslaved by the Oltanians due to their near dragon appearence following after the System Wars, the Oltanians saw that the Aridians were skilled and agile hunters, they used the Aridians who were tribal people at the time, to be used in their armada for the prepartions of a new war, a war that would take the Whirlpool in the Oltanian Hands. The Aridians were tribals, and unlike most of the empires, the Aridians worshipped Intelus, or known '''Vor-eletus '''meaning The God of Hunger. The Aridians being hunters, were known to make sure that they devour their marks, since they believed devouring their prey instead of killing them, is their way to appease their god. This angered the Oltanians, especially during the First Galactic War, when capturing Republic Figures was a key to make bargains, the Aridians would just ignore the Oltanian's word and devour the captured person as a form of worship to their god. It was until after the First Galactic War, the Aridians felt oppressed by their Oltanian masters, it reached a massive climax when the Oltanians outlawed Vor-eletus worship, and forced them to worship '''Oltetus, '''another name and form of Intelus. This caused a massive uprising within the Oltanian Empire. Within several years, the fracturing Oltanian Empire would go through a massive insurrection within its territory. The Aridians after evolving their tech races to reach the space age, literally left / cecceded from the Oltanian Territory, not before burning their entire planet to the ground to prevent the Oltanians from using it. This Insurection became known as the '''Aridian Insurrection, the Aridians left the Oltanian Territory. They colonized a series of planets that along the Arm of the Whirlpool the Aridian declared to the Republic that this section of space was now theirs. They'll leave the Republic alone in respect they'll are given their own worship, and peace, in exchange of food and supplies. The Republic accepted terms and became the Aridian Pact. This allowed the Aridians to have what they have in their territory in exchange the Republic will be able to traverse the territory along the newly extended Korus Hyperlane. Government The Government of Aridian Territory, isn't considered much of a government, but more of a cartel organization. Unlike other cartels that managed to secure a section of space within a territory, the Aridian Government, is both its cartel space, but also considered a territory itself following after the First Galactic War. The Aridian Cartel is best known as the Aridian Bounty Hunter Association serves as a massive black market that is actually brought to the surface which makes most terms of a black market to be hidden. However the ABHA serves as more a balance of the mercenary where every hunter and mercenary must go through the ABHA in order to get a contract, any merc that killed without approval from the ABHA would not only get themselves hunted by the Aridians, but also be considered exiled and no longer recognized by any contract giver. Its capital is centered around New Aridia , a desert planet that the native Aridians call home, its here that the ABHA reins supreme, its armada is mainly consisted of former Oltanian and Republic Warships just modified to their standards. Category:Territories Category:Aridian Territory Category:Bounty Hunter Arc